<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пустое и полное by Walter_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540637">Пустое и полное</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K'>Walter_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/M, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Older Man/Younger Woman, PWP, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Whining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Соль, перец и ржавчина, — выдыхает Тилли, запуская пальцы глубже в его волосы. — А вы были привлекательны в молодости, пастор, не так ли?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tilly Jackson/Orville Swanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пустое и полное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963636">Что достойно греха</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K">Walter_K</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>вдохновлено летним командным переводом <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963636">Что достойно греха</a>, а также <a href="https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219842972.htm#748733077">фразой обзорщика с инсайда</a>: «Но насчет „заполнить пустоту“ дважды за текст слегка обломали, а анон так ждал:D Ну ведь прям напрашивается продолжение со страпоном)». Вот, примите в виде извинения за обломидзе</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>— Соль, перец и ржавчина, — выдыхает Тилли, запуская пальцы глубже в его волосы. — А вы были привлекательны в молодости, пастор, не так ли? </p>
  <p>Ее голос, переходящий в почти шепот томного дыхания, ласкает слух, пока Суонсон вылизывает ее, не в силах оторваться, чтобы ответить. Поэтому в ответ он лишь мычит в нее что-то невнятное — сам не знает, что именно, да или нет, — в голове совсем пусто и не хочется задумываться ни о чем другом, кроме вкуса мисс Тилли на языке. </p>
  <p>Язык же его, такой уставший от долгого лизания, и губы, полные напряжения, слегка побаливают, но это приятная боль — он пьет ее, как нектар, зажмурившись и подставляя голову под ловкие пальчики, играющие с прядями волос. Чего-чего, а этого бог как раз оставил ему в достатке — не силу воли и не совесть, так хотя бы густую шевелюру, изменившуюся с годами лишь цветом; то, о чем многие мужчины могут лишь мечтать. Так что, может, мисс Тилли права. </p>
  <p>— Скромность вам к лицу, — выдыхает она, возможно, имея в виду что-то иное. </p>
  <p>К лицу; к лицу, испачканному теперь ее соками. Ее совсем не тревожат его густые усы, явно щекочущие или колющие нежные складки ее цветка, теперь совсем мокрые, словно от пролитого пенистого пойла. </p>
  <p>Теперь у него иное пойло, в разы слаще, и пустота Суонсона полнится, впервые за много лет, чем-то не иллюзорным, что рассеется через час или через сутки, а настоящим, осязаемым. </p>
  <p>Мисс Тилли даже позволяет ему скользнуть руками по ее шелковистым бедрам, взяться ладонями за небольшие, но такие округлые и мягкие ягодицы, чтобы прижаться ртом еще крепче, проникнуть языком еще глубже. Он толкается им внутрь лона, вырывая из мисс Тилли короткие беззвучные охи — а потом, втянув губами мягкие горячие складки, с вульгарным влажным причмокнувшим звуком отстраняется, чтобы отдышаться. </p>
  <p>Он смотрит на нее снизу вверх — убранные обычно в строгую прическу черные волнистые локоны растрепаны по плечам, в темных глазах плещется возбужденный блеск, губы искусаны и приоткрыты, соски аккуратной груди дерзко торчат в легкой прохладе вечернего Сен Дени, проникающей сквозь приоткрытое за задернутыми шторами номера гостиницы окно. Спина слегка затекла от сидения на кровати в позе знака вопроса, пока Суонсон горбился, вылизывая мисс Тилли. Она опирается разведенными по его бокам коленями в мягкий матрас кровати, абсолютно голая, голова чуть вздернута, спина прямая, и ее грудь вздымается в такт быстрого дыхания. </p>
  <p>— Почему вы остановились, пастор? Что-то не так? — В ее голосе слышится легкое недовольство, которое она силится не показать. Но, в конце концов, она учила его не только заботиться о пастве, но и о самом себе и своих нуждах; он не смел притронуться к себе до этого момента, и член болезненно напоминает о себе. Суонсон опускает руку и сжимает его в ладони через ткань, уступая возбуждению. </p>
  <p>— Мисс Тилли, — он облизывает слюну и ее соки с губ, свободной рукой отирает влажные усы — и замечает ее легкую улыбку. Если он смешон ей — пусть; вытерпит и это. — Позвольте мне... </p>
  <p>Тилли понимает без слов: присаживается ягодицами на его бедро — ткань кальсон сразу намокает жарким, — потирается о ногу, устраиваясь, а потом приспускает резинку его белья, обнажая член. Для стыда совсем не время — но Суонсону не чуждо и это. </p>
  <p>— О, пастор, — она медленно проводит рукой по члену, размазывая давно проступившую смазку, и кружит большим пальцем по головке. Суонсон резко вдыхает. — Как мне нравится ваша искренность, — не переставая неторопливо, дразняще двигать рукой, она подается вперед и целует его; от неожиданности Суонсон вздрагивает, толкается бедрами ей в руку, но жадно отвечает на поцелуй, шире открывая рот навстречу ее языку. Жаркий поцелуй прерывается, едва начавшись: — хотите... иной полноты? </p>
  <p>— Ч... что? — дрогнувшим голосом переспрашивает он, не совсем понимая метафор. Сейчас хочется только получить у мисс Тилли разрешение кончить. Но она, приспустив его кальсоны теперь до самых щиколоток, продолжает тереться о голое бедро, словно качается в седле ленивой лошади, устало бредущей через жаркую прерию. Он не станет себя обманывать: сейчас ему хочется заполнить ее, чтобы она села на его член, а не на бедро. Да, такой полноты он бы хотел. Но что-то подсказывает ему, что она имеет в виду нечто другое. </p>
  <p>Мисс Тилли снова приникает к его губам — на этот раз нежнее, и ласкает теперь его губы своими. На мгновение он позволяет себе мысль о том, что любит ее — никто не был с ним так нежен, как она, ни в юности, ни позже, когда пучина грехов утаскивала его в себя все глубже. Но и это тоже грех — грех тщеславия и самонадеянности. Лишь еще один в его и так уже полную до краев копилку. Купаясь во блуде, он пьет мисс Тилли и ее благосклонность, но никак не может напиться. </p>
  <p>— Я хочу всё, всё, мисс Тилли, что только вы пожелаете, — захлебывается он хриплостью собственного голоса в ее бархатные влажные губы и кладет ладонь ей на щеку, углубляя поцелуй. Мисс Тилли потирается лоном о его член, скользит влажными складками вдоль, а потом сжимает пальцы в его волосах, так что это немного отрезвляет. Суонсон распахивает глаза. Да, ему нужна такая боль. </p>
  <p>— Как скажете, пастор. Я буду с вами нежна, — выдыхает она едва слышно, и эти слова хуже всякого морфия разгоняют кровь по венам и кружат голову. </p>
  <p>— Молю, — отвечает он, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не толкаться бедрами и не обидеть ее подобной грубостью, свойственной такому отребью, как он, который может все испортить. </p>
  <p>— Тогда перевернитесь на живот, — говорит она, отстраняясь и позволяя ему улечься на спину. — И доверьтесь мне. </p>
  <p>И вот снова она над ним, и теперь он готов позволить ей все. Голодная пустота внутри уже давно почти не беспокоит его — внутри живет трепет и вожделение к мисс Тилли, вместе со страхом разрушить то хрупкое, что между ними возникло вопреки здравому смыслу. Но здравым смыслом он не отличался никогда, а посему нет предела для того, чтобы пить это новое, томимое. И если он до верха наполнен грехом — то, может, должно быть и что-то еще, на другой чаше весов. Что-то, уравновешивающее всю ту дрянь, которая в нем сидит. </p>
  <p>Не вылезая из-под мисс Тилли, Суонсон осторожно переворачивается на живот, упираясь членом в мягкое одеяло, которое уже не кажется таковым, а только болезненно скребет по чувствительной коже. Суонсон непроизвольно толкается бедрами в кровать, а потом замирает, уткнувшись лбом в подушку. Какое, должно быть, жалкое зрелище он сейчас представляет. </p>
  <p>Мисс Тилли стаскивает кальсоны с него полностью и касается руками обнаженной задницы, и на мгновение ему хочется, чтобы она выпорола его как мальчишку — он даже вздрагивает, напрягшись и ожидая чего-то такого. Но мисс Тилли медлит и не делает этого. </p>
  <p>— Не на что там смотреть, — бубнит он в подушку, чувствуя, как заливается столь неуместной краской. Когда-то, в приюте, несколько десятков лет назад, этот зад знавал хорошие розги за каждый из тысячи маленьких грехов, на которые способны десятилетние хулиганы. Тогда, когда от боли из глаз летели искры и наворачивались слезы, он и понял, что хорошего в этой жизни можно ждать от кого угодно, но только не от людей — оставался бог, а потом — и вещества различной степени вредности. </p>
  <p>— Мне и не нужно, пастор, — она скользит пальчиками по голой коже, то нежно, то жестче сминая плоть. — Какой вы худой, — хмыкает она под нос, — даже взяться не за что. </p>
  <p>Суонсон сжимает зубы, чтобы не застонать от стыда — выходит не очень убедительно. Он так тщательно натирался и намывался в одиночестве ванной комнаты часом ранее, боясь вызвать у мисс Тилли омерзение, только вот есть вещи, которые никаким мылом не отмоешь — например, совесть.</p>
  <p>— Вам не нравится? — спрашивает мисс Тилли, оглаживая его зад так невесомо, что ему едва ли не щекотно. </p>
  <p>— Что вы, нет, я... — Он пытается сглотнуть, но слова застревают комом. — Мне неловко. Я... </p>
  <p>— Расслабьтесь, я не сделаю с вами ничего, что вам бы не понравилось. Вы так напряжены... — Она разводит его ягодицы в стороны, и он вжимается лбом в подушку еще сильнее, надеясь, что задохнется. Палец мисс Тилли скользит между, по чувствительной коже ложбинки, спускается ниже, проходится по входу. — Не сжимайтесь, пожалуйста. </p>
  <p>Он помнит, что послушание — путь к спасению, и, быть может, это вправду спасет его сейчас от заливающего легкие стыда, как болото затягивает заблудшего путника. </p>
  <p>Капля теплой слюны падает между ягодиц, и мисс Тилли, размазав ее по ложбинке, принимается втирать в колечко ануса, разгоняя кровь. </p>
  <p>— Ох, — сдавленно выдыхает Суонсон. — Это...</p>
  <p>— Не то, что вы ожидали? — посмеивается мисс Тилли. </p>
  <p>— Ммм... Да... — Он расслабляется, чувствуя, как ее пальчики скользят по самому краю, слегка проникая внутрь, самую малость, и от этого приятного жара неловкость уходит, оставляя место чему-то другому, вроде желания позволить мисс Тилли войти в него и заполнить собой. </p>
  <p>— Постойте секунду. — Он слышит какое-то шебуршание, потом — звук откупориваемого флакона, похожий на тот, который он слышит, когда открывает дозу морфия, и, в каком-то смысле, он уже тайно, сладко и виновато надеется, что ему будет хорошо. Что мисс Тилли знает, как это сделать — в отличии от него самого. — Вот так. </p>
  <p>Он вздрагивает — потому что на него льется что-то, но за жидкостью, похожей на масло, следуют пальцы, которые скользят по коже, а потом — ох, — один проникает внутрь, и Суонсон понимает, что пропал. Он рвано вдыхает, расслабляясь перед болью и стараясь не противиться мисс Тилли. </p>
  <p>— Да, вот так, — продолжает приговаривать она, не спеша растягивая его. Пальцы медленно, но ладно движутся внутри, то проскальзывая то глубже, то почти полностью покидая его, и от трения, разгоняющего тепло по коже, Суонсон нетерпеливо дергает бедрами. </p>
  <p>— Ох, — выдыхает он. — Вы... Как хорошо... — Член болезненно трется об одеяло, и Суонсон просовывает под живот ладонь, чтобы сжать себя — и едва он успевает себя коснуться, как мисс Тилли, кажется, добавляет еще один палец, вырывая из него стон; новое чувство играет на грани с болью и желанием податься на нее всем своим естеством. — Мисс... Тилли... </p>
  <p>— Еще немного потерпите, пастор, я знаю, вы сможете, вы уже чудесно справляетесь. </p>
  <p>Она добавляет еще масла, и когда через какое-то время он привыкает к такому растяжению, что-то странное происходит с его телом — пальчики мисс Тилли находят нечто настолько чувствительное внутри, о чем он и не знал, и его накрывает жаждой и дерзким желанием, чтобы она продолжала ласкать это место и не смела останавливаться. </p>
  <p>Он стонет в подушку, приподняв зад, и, собравшись с силами, находит в себе мужество попросить:</p>
  <p>— Еще. Молю. </p>
  <p>— Так? — Она делает там нечто невозможное, заставляя его подаваться на пальцы и требовать, требовать. — М-м... Тише, тише... Загоните себя, у нас с вами еще весь вечер впереди, некуда спешить. — Он слышит в ее голосе какую-то особую ноту возбуждения, бархатную, словно теплый вечер в Сен Дени; воистину, если и она тоже получает от этого удовольствие, то что еще ему на этом свете надо. Пальцы ускоряются, теперь трахают его в нужную точку ритмично, и он только и может, что поскуливать; и когда ему кажется, что он уже растянут так, что эти пальцы входят в него без какого-либо сопротивления и нет больше никакой боли или дискомфорта, он вскрикивает: </p>
  <p>— Еще! Пожалуйста. </p>
  <p>Мисс Тилли выдыхает, и этот выдох больше похож на стон — стон вожделения. </p>
  <p>— Будь по-вашему. — Пальцы замедляются, но не останавливаются полностью, только выходят на фалангу, и он жалеет уже даже об этом, не представляя, что будет делать, вытащи мисс Тилли их насовсем; он разочарованно стонет, когда это вдруг происходит. — Не оборачивайтесь, лежите. </p>
  <p>— Что вы там такое удумали, мисс Тилли, — сглотнув хрипотцу, спрашивает он. </p>
  <p>— Ничего такого, что бы вам не понравилось. Вы хотите больше, — ее небольшой вес, слегка придавливавший его к кровати до этого, пропадает; раздается звук выдвигаемого ящика, потом какого-то предмета, потом шорох застегиваемых кожаных ремешков — Суонсон с удивлением замечает, как легко узнает знакомые похожие звуки, сродни тем, когда кожаный ремешок перетягивает плечо перед инъекцией, — и снова открываемый флакон. Суонсон с нетерпением ерзает, за что получает легкий шлепок по ягодице, отдающийся теплом где-то внутри. </p>
  <p>— Не томите, мисс Тилли, — рычит он в подушку.</p>
  <p>Нежные, но уверенные ручки подхватывают его за бедра. </p>
  <p>— Тогда приподнимите зад повыше. </p>
  <p>— Слушаюсь, — он привстает на четвереньки, опершись локтями в одеяло, и опускается грудью пониже. Теперь зад его, бледный и бесстыжий, должно быть, торчит посреди комнаты как перст — и в столь ужасающе постыдной позе, раскрытый, обнаженный, растянутый, он предстает перед мисс Тилли во всем своем униженном уродстве, как есть. </p>
  <p>— Чудесно, — говорит она, погладив его ладонями. Скользнув ниже, она словно взвешивает в ладони мошонку, слегка сминая ее, перекатывая в руке, как игральные шарики, а потом щедро сжимает член и делает несколько движений, приводя Суонсона в чувство. </p>
  <p>Ко входу прижимается что-то твердое и гладкое — совсем не такое, как ловкие пальчики мисс Тилли до этого, — не теплое и не холодное, и Суонсон усилием воли заставляет себя расслабиться и поддаться на это давление. </p>
  <p>— О-ох, — вырывается из него выдох, когда продолговатый предмет входит глубже, позволяя нутру обхватить себя, и заполняет его ровно так, как необходимо. — Да... </p>
  <p>Тилли крепко сжимает пальцами его бедра, и Суонсону нестерпимо хочется посмотреть, как все это выглядит — но он слишком неловок и стар, чтобы так извернуться, а иначе придется на пусть и недолгое мгновение отказаться от этой заполненности. </p>
  <p>— Мисс Тилли... Позвольте спросить... — Слова с трудом складываются во фразы, и от этой светской манеры — изъясняться в вежливой форме, подставляя при этом юной темнокожей деве, годящейся ему в дочери, самым развратным образом трахать себя в зад, — все становится как-то еще более неловко. </p>
  <p>— Позволяю, пастор, не стыдитесь себя, — мисс Тилли извлекает предмет почти до конца, заставляя его разочарованно выдохнуть. Он машинально подается задом назад. </p>
  <p>— Мисс Тилли... Расскажите без прикрас, что вы такое делае... О-ох! — предмет довольно резко входит в него, кажется, до упора, и Суонсон чувствует, как к его заду прижимаются теплые бедра мисс Тилли. Но ведь... </p>
  <p>— Ах. Видите ли, пастор... — предмет выскальзывает снова, а потом медленно входит, задевая нужное место, — иногда, чтобы добиться желаемого, девушке приходится прибегать к некоторым ухищрениям. </p>
  <p>— Что ж, это понятно, — выдыхает Суонсон в подушку. Рука мисс Тилли отпускает его бедро и соскальзывает вниз, обхватывает член и принимается водить по нему в такт толчкам предмета. Ему безумно хочется кончить, но до этого, кажется, еще очень далеко. </p>
  <p>— Это славное изобретение точь-в-точь копирует форму того, что у вас между ног — чтобы позволить мне сделать то, что я делаю сейчас, должным образом. </p>
  <p>Мысль о том, что у мисс Тилли внизу живота ремешками прикреплен крупный, красивый эрегированный член, щелкает что-то внутри его убогого сознания. Семя выплескивается из него само; мисс Тилли будет недовольна. </p>
  <p>— Ох, я... дьявол... </p>
  <p>— Орвилл, — строго произносит она, размазывая семя по опадающему члену, не переставая толкаться, и теперь это уже почти больно. </p>
  <p>— Простите, мисс, я... Никогда не мог представить себе, что такое возможно. Пожалуйста, продолжайте. — Он кусает себя за ладонь, чувствуя, как удовольствие странным узлом сворачивается внутри, и член дергается на каждом толчке. Оргазм был таким внезапным и коротким, что он толком не успел ничего понять — он и не помнит, когда последний раз мог кончить вот так, он одной яркой картинки, неконтролируемо и неожиданно для себя самого. Разве что в далекой юности. </p>
  <p>— Разумеется, — она целует его в спину и ускоряет движения бедер — и Суонсон теряется в ощущениях. — Хочу, чтобы вы кончили как следует. А потом вы займетесь мною, как подобается. </p>
  <p>Он мычит что-то согласное в подушку и часто дышит, чувствуя, как нарастает внутри болезненное удовольствие, какая-то гиперчувствительность, звенящая на грани с желанием взвыть. Ритмичные толчки сливаются в унисон. Еще немного, еще, еще, и еще... Он теряет счет времени — а потом кончает ровно так, как и хотела мисс Тилли. </p>
  <p>Как следует. Он сдавленно кричит, кусая подушку, и так сильно изливается, что, кажется, выжат досуха. Мисс Тилли, касающаяся его где-то там, за пределами этого болезненного блаженства, возвращает его к реальности шлепком по заду. </p>
  <p>— Просыпайтесь, пастор, у вас еще много дел, — слышится смех в ее голосе. </p>
  <p>Он ничего не хочет — или хочет сразу все: спать, есть, вылизать мисс Тилли так, чтобы она ног не чувствовала, дать мисс Тилли трахнуть его еще раз, и чем-нибудь побольше... </p>
  <p>— Это так необходимо? — бубнит он. </p>
  <p>— Вы что это осмелели — вздумали спорить со мной? </p>
  <p>Он заводит руку назад, касаясь своего разгоряченного отверстия, и просовывает в него пальцы. Это так отвратительно и унизительно, но все же лучшее, что он когда-либо испытывал. А все же, так ли уж это плохо? </p>
  <p>Он осторожно переворачивается на спину. </p>
  <p>— Мисс Тилли, я вам нравлюсь? </p>
  <p>Член у нее на бедрах и правда чудесное произведение искусства — удивительно реалистичный, подумать только, что мастера тратят свое время на копии половых органов всего лишь для утех. Ему, определенно, стоит пересмотреть свои представления о том, что грешно — по крайней мере, все это не хуже, чем то дно, на которое он уже опустился до этого. </p>
  <p>— О, пастор, — она опускается ближе, а потом кладет ладонь ему на щеку. — Конечно, нравитесь. Стала бы я...? — Она касается его губ своими, и это — самый сладкий поцелуй из всех, что она дарила ему. </p>
  <p>Он целует ее в уголок рта, потом — в челюсть, потом — шею, захватывая губами нежную кожу, и осторожно опускает руку вниз, сначала на влажные от смазки складки, потом — липкими пальцами скользит по твердому деревянному члену, теплому, идеально гладкому и удивительно ладно сидящему в руке. Бог свидетель, никогда в жизни не был он содомитом и не засматривался на юношей, как это порой бывает среди людей, долго служащих господу; но отчего-то мисс Тилли в таком вот до странного привлекательном и как будто бы гармоничном виде вызывает в нем трепет. </p>
  <p>Никогда в жизни ничего подобного он не захотел бы и не сделал с мужчиной, однако с мисс Тилли он просто снова проскальзывает пальцами ей между ног, между липких от смазки складок и принимается ласково потирать там, и вместе с тем берет член в рот и с упоением сосет эту изысканной формы головку — сам не зная, зачем. </p>
  <p>— Конечно, нравитесь... Таким... — Она смазывает бегущую из уголка его рта слюну. — Да, вот так. — Она легонько толкается бедрами ему в рот, и деревянный член тыкается в горло. Он давится и выпускает его изо рта. </p>
  <p>Мисс Тилли ерошит ему волосы, проводит мокрым членом по щеке и губам, а потом расстегивает ремешки и снимает его. </p>
  <p>И Суонсон возвращается туда, где ему самое место — в лоно, — и сосет ее пульсирующий под языком цветок, жадно и яростно, прижимая к себе за бедра, и свободной рукой неаккуратно и неприятно дрочит себе. </p>
  <p>Мисс Тилли вскрикивает, потом еще и еще, и выгибается навстречу его рту — обильная смазка течет по языку, и он вылизывает ее без остатка, меж тем чувствуя, как липкое изливается на собственный кулак. </p>
  <p>— Это... Это было хорошо, — она ведет пальцем по его влажным губам, просовывает указательный и средний ему в рот, и он обхватывает их, как обхватывал искусственный член, и посасывает, прикрыв глаза. — Вы быстро учитесь, пастор, — она скользит ладонью по его плечам и груди, касается сосков и сжимает один. Не слишком сильно, но достаточно ощутимо; и принимается потирать его, настойчиво и уверенно между пальцами, пока он продолжает работать ртом над другой ее рукой. Сочетание этих двух вещей уносит его куда-то далеко, и он стонет, когда сосок становится излишне чувствительным, прошивая его странными ощущениями насквозь. — Идите сюда. </p>
  <p>Она выскальзывает пальцами из его рта — тоненькая нить густой слюны вперемешку со смазкой тянется теперь к ней, — а потом притягивает к себе, снова целуя. Он не знает, как объять необъятное и как приносить молитвы благодарности этому телу, поэтому снова скользит открытым ртом по ее коже, и губы наконец находят ее соски. Он приникает к одному из них, и сейчас вся их разница в возрасте низводится к нулю. Это не он годится ей в отцы — это она имеет всю власть над ним, она позволяет ему сосать свою грудь, и стонет, выгибаясь навстречу. Ее ловкие пальчики снова крутят теперь его собственные соски, и он вскрикивает от ощущения на грани с болью — этот странный обмен теперь между ними как связь, соединяющая все чувства от любви и нежности до страсти и похоти. Он машинально толкается ей куда-то в бедро, не смея ничего большего, и так и пачкает ее семенем, не выпуская соска изо рта. </p>
  <p>— О мисс Тилли, — выдыхает он куда-то ей в ключицу, покрывая ее поцелуями и блуждая руками по ее телу, а она только тихо смеется. — Как же я хочу вас. </p>
  <p>— Входите во вкус, пастор, — она лениво ласкает себя, размазывая соки по волосам на лобке, и то и дело проскальзывая двумя пальцами внутрь. Неужели еще не насытились?</p>
  <p>— О нет, нет, — ему и самому страшно это говорить, страшно думать, что нет здесь теперь никаких границ, ничего его не останавливает, а мисс Тилли лишь подталкивает туда, где он так страшится оказаться. Суонсон садится напротив нее, обхватив себя за колени. Растянутый зад будет, должно быть, завтра болеть — но пока лишь горит, и та самая пустота зияет как прежде, жадно требуя мисс Тилли. </p>
  <p>Он разводит колени. Осыпает кисть мисс Тилли поцелуями, а потом опускается на спину, оперевшись на локти. </p>
  <p>Мисс Тилли следует за ним, подползая ближе, и кладет ладони ему на бедра, разводя их еще шире и поднимая выше, так, как только позволяет ему его тело. </p>
  <p>— Славно, — мурлычет она.</p>
  <p>Влажными от собственной смазки пальчиками она касается его входа, который легко теперь поддается, и ласкает самые края, заставляя его прикусить губу. Член снова стоит, криво изогнувшись на животе и пачкая кожу липким. Два, затем три пальца входят внутрь, и мисс Тилли размеренно двигает рукой, с жадным блеском в глазах глядя за тем, как, должно быть, ужасно его лицо теперь отражает все его пороки — что ж, пожалуй, даже сильнее, чем обычно. Пальцы массируют нужное место так уверенно, что Суонсон чувствует себя мухой, попавшейся в сети, которая только и знает, что безвольно и бессмысленно трепыхаться в чужих лапках, пока с ней делают все, что вздумается. </p>
  <p>Мухой, которая сама ползет в эти лапки, мухой, которая на седьмом небе блаженства от того, что ловкие лапки мисс Тилли касаются его, трогают, ласкают, мнут, входят в него, насаживают на себя. Он подтягивает к себе колени, придерживая ладонями под ними — и не сводит глаз с того, как шустро движется рука мисс Тилли, как подрагивают ее влажные от слюны груди, как другую руку она зажимает между ног. </p>
  <p>— Мисс... Тилли... Я жажду еще большего, пожалуйста, — еле выдавливает он, сам не зная, выдержит ли. Теперь ему хочется проверить это — узнать, где он, этот самый предел, та точка, в которой он уже не будет собой прежним. — Войдите в меня глубже, сделайте это... — Язык сам несет эту чушь, отдельно от давно отключившегося разума, и в нем сейчас говорит что-то совсем иное. Он чувствует себя умирающим, идущим на голгофу, вечно голодным танталом, корчащимся в аду, и — грешником, возрождающимся из грязи во что-то новое. </p>
  <p>Эта бесконечная жалость к себе тоже должна умереть. </p>
  <p>Мисс Тилли добавляет четвертый палец, растягивая его до боли, а потом тянется за знакомым уже флаконом масла и выливает остатки. Суонсон завороженно смотрит, как сложенная ладонь входит в него по костяшки, и внутри упирается в растраханный узел, но все еще жаждущий, алчущий. Суонсон скулит, как какое-то животное, и сжимает яйца в ладони, потягивает их, а потом рвано дрочит себе. Он уже выдоен досуха и вряд ли сможет по-настоящему кончить еще раз, но этого и не нужно. </p>
  <p>Мисс Тилли осторожно проворачивает кистью, позволяя привыкнуть, и приговаривает что-то, что его воспаленное сознание уже не в состоянии разобрать — он слышит только тембр ее голоса с легкими высокими нотками и собственное дыхание, смешивающееся с бешеным стуком сердца. Он готов умереть здесь и сейчас, пусть это и будет самая омерзительная и идиотская смерть на всем белом свете. </p>
  <p>И когда ему кажется, что сердце вот-вот остановится, мисс Тилли — он видит это сквозь пелену слез — прикладывает большой палец к ладони и вводит в него всю руку до середины кисти. </p>
  <p>Он видит звезды под веками, он растянут до того самого предела, которого так искал; он сжимается, и каждое подобное движение вызывает раскаты боли и вместе с тем какого-то странного удовольствия. Мисс Тилли сплевывает себе на кисть, смешивая слюну, смазку и масло, и не перестает легонько двигать рукой, шевелить пальцами внутри. Когда — дюйм за дюймом — вся ее кисть оказывается внутри, он сжимается вокруг ее запястья, ощущая такую полноту, которая сводит его с ума, заставляя жадно хватать ртом воздух, как утопающий. Он тонет в этих ощущениях, а мисс Тилли, совсем его не жалея, лишь подливает масла в огонь, самыми своими костяшками из раза в раз надавливая на изможденный узел внутри. Он вздрагивает, скулит и дергается — и в какой-то момент просто не может, не может больше. </p>
  <p>— Давайте, пастор, примите меня. </p>
  <p>Руки так дрожат, что он даже не может нормально потрогать себя — сухой оргазм накрывает его ярко-кровавой волной, перед глазами меркнет от эйфории, несравнимой, непревзойденной. </p>
  <p>Мышцы сами собой сокращаются, как будто выдаивая новые и новые волны, и Суонсон опадает без сил. </p>
  <p>Мисс Тилли осторожно вытаскивает руку, одаривая его резким разочарованием и пустотой — но это пустота иного рода, с которой он сможет, пожалуй, смириться. Сквозь отголоски оргазма он смотрит, как мисс Тилли, зажав сосок, дрочит себе, не сводя глаз с его раскрытого входа и быстро-быстро трахая себя двумя пальцами. Ее щель такая влажная, что Суонсон слышит сладчайшие звуки этих скользких движений, нет ничего красивее, чем ее лицо, когда она содрогается в оргазме, вскрикивая и выгибаясь. </p>
  <p>Она дает ему вылизать свои пальцы, а потом и себя, и, изможденный, измученный, наполненный чувствами до краев и без остатка, он не замечает, как засыпает рядом с ней, положив лицо на живот. </p>
  <p>Очнувшись, он обнаруживает себя в кровати как будто совсем одного — за окном гостиницы раннее утро, он голоден и хочет пить; теплые руки обнимают его сзади, лениво поглаживая сквозь сон, и мягкие груди прижимаются к спине, когда — нет, он вовсе не один — мисс Тилли шевелится, потревоженная его пробуждением. Тянуще болезненное ощущение между ягодиц дает знать о давешнем, и он морщится. Ладонь скользит по его животу и груди, осторожно сжимает сосок, а горячие губы прижимаются к спине — и странное чувство полноты растекается по телу, освобождая место для чего-то совсем иного, того, чего у него никогда не было прежде.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>